After Affects
by TTWD
Summary: In the wake of the battle with Drago, Berk now has hundreds of new dragons. The islands near Berk fear that Berk has become to powerful, and they want Hiccup to distribute the dragons among them all. But when Hiccup refuses, a new war might just be around the corner. {If this interests you, the first page has more information on the fic. Chapter two is the beginning of the story.}
1. One Time Notice

TTWD

**ONE TIME NOTICE! – The story summery will only be posted on this page! Each chapter will of course have its own summery, if you're interested in that kind of stuff. If you're looking for the author notes then read till the end of the chapter. All author notes will be displayed at the bottom of the page. I will answer questions in the author notes because replying to each one via PM is exhausting, assuming I get any reviews. Beginning chapters may be light and happy, but the story will grow darker. THIS STORY IS RATED A HEAVY T! IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE SOME DARK STUFF YOU'D BEST LEAVE! For those who don't mind a little gore, angst and drama, then you are more than welcomed to stick around. If there is a particularly dark or gruesome moment, I may put a _heads up! _at the beginning of the chapter in the upper-right-hand of the page, opposite to my pen name, TTWD. Hiccstrid is shipped in this fic, but isn't the main focus. It's a side plot, if you will. This is a _one-time-notice_ so you will not see this on other chapters. The story will probably switch perspective and I am not going to blatantly tell you who's perspective you're reading, just read carefully and you'll be able to tell easily. First chapter has nothing dark, so enjoy chapter 1!**

**!DISCLAIMER!**

**I own only the plot and any fictional characters I create (I'll try to keep OCs to a minimum, seeing as how you're here to read about Hiccup and the rest of Berk). All rights go to Dreamworks and Cressida Cowell (If I got the author of the books wrong please PM me and I will fix it ASAP)**

**Thank you and I'll see you all later. **

_**Story Summery- "After Drago, Hiccup's problems are still abundant. From dealing with all of Berk and the dragons, to other islands fearing that Berk has become to powerful with the addition of the extra reptiles. Now other tribes want Hiccup to disband his army of dragons and divide them up with them. But Hiccup disproves of the idea and now another war may be around the corner, along with more tragedy."**_

**This giant wall of text is only on this page! Future chapters will be all nice and clean.**

**First chapter should be up already so you may go and check it out!**


	2. Too Many Dragons

TTWD

_**Chapter Summery- "All of Drago's dragons have now moved onto Berk. But the only problem with that is there is now no room on the island what-so-ever. Hiccup, the new chief of Berk, has met his first challenge as chief."**_

**HTTYD**

"**After Affects"**

Ah, Berk. An island that was once a place of battles and deaths. Dragons used to fly in from a mysterious island. Vikings used to pride themselves on killing. I used to be thought of as worthless. Good times? No. Not at all. But the last raid happened over five years ago. Now, life was glorious. But nothing stays that perfect for long.

An enemy from my fathers past seemed to want to rain on our parade. And in the wake of the battle, Drago went missing, I became chief of Berk, Toothless became the new alpha dragon, and my father, well, he left me an island full of dragons and vikings.

After everything I think I came to grips with my father not being there. But don't think I _don't _miss him. It hurts every time I think about him.

It was a, well, I want to say it was a _normal_ day on Berk, but your definition of normal and mine our probably very different. So, for Berk's standards, it was normal. But then the new dragons decided that they to belonged on Berk with their alpha. In fact they thought they deserved to be in the _village_ with the alpha. And that was a bit of a problem.

"Thor! Look at'um all!" Tuffnut explained, his hand motioning towards the village center. I shook my head at the scenery.

Dragons. A _lot_ of dragons. They jumped, ran, flew off, and landed in a fury of confusion. After Drago and his bewilderbeast destroyed my mother's sanctuary and Toothless became the new alpha, all of Drago's dragons moved onto Berk. And that posed a bit of a problem. The dragons outnumbered the vikings four-to-one, meaning that there were way to many dragons on the island. Berk couldn't house them all.

Two days had passed. Only two since my father died and I became chief. I hadn't had any time to adjust to my new position, and with the surplus amount of dragons, I had already found my first problem while being the active chief. My father would already be on top of things, but I'm still a little sluggish with my newly found _responsibility_.

I faced Astrid standing next to me. "Have you seen Toothless? The new alpha is doing quite poorly in the leadership department."

Astrid shook her head. "I haven't seen him. I have trouble keeping my eye on Stormfly and she's always right next to me."

I sighed and looked over to Tuffnut. The viking had grown in most every aspect _except_ for his smarts. Expecting him to give me some sort of answer to the question I gave Astrid, I finally just groaned and repeated the question to him.

Tuffnut shrugged. "I saw him a few hours ago being chased by some female dragons." He snickered. "It's kinda funny when you think about it. They're not even Toothless's species. I guess they just want to be Ms. Alpha dragon." He laughed at his joke.

I rolled my eyes.

Panic – or I guess you could call it chaos, it was hard to tell. A blend of both I suppose – filled the village. Vikings trying to work along side the dragons. When that didn't work they ended up trying to shove them out of their way and that just angered the dragons. So, they shoved back and – well, I guess you know what I'm talking about. Things escalated pretty quickly since the day began.

I motioned for Tuff and Astrid to follow me into the village. We had to try an do something to calm Berk, otherwise we'd have an old fashioned dragon fight we used to have five years ago.

I really wished my mother were here, she had much more knowledge about the new dragons then I did. I believed she was off flying Cloudjumper. What I would give right then to be able to hop onto Toothless (wherever he was) and join her in the clouds.

I honestly had no clue what I was hoping to achieve. A memory of five years ago popped into my head, when dragons were newly integrated into our society they were just roaming the village freely, taking bread and other goods from the villagers. Just like they were today. Now I attempted to do the same thing I did back then with my current situation. And as I guessed, it didn't go so well. Me and my team of two seemed to get swallowed up in the confusion and chaos.

Astrid, Tuff and I quickly got separated. I bumped into dragons, shouldered through vikings and tripped over ice that hadn't been melted. Whatever I attempted to yell was quickly drowned out by the squawks, roars and shouts from the vikings and dragons. All sound around me blurred into an odd, never ending flow of noise. You couldn't distinguish one sound and actively place it with a human or dragon.

I found myself spinning in circles in the trading district of town – I have no clue how I ended up there – , trying to stop the dragons and people. But you could guess how that was turning out. It was just utter confusion and I wasn't helping or worsening the cause. It was as if I didn't exist in the ocean of everything that was going on around me.

After Thor knows how long, the _ocean_ spit me out the same way I had come in. I was missing small parts of my armor somehow, and my hair was more of a wreck than usual.

Standing half way up the steps that lead to the Great Hall, I looked over Berk's square. Nothing had changed, of course.

From nowhere, Toothless bounded in front of me. He startled me, his wing causing me to stumble back and up a step. And then another dragon whizzed passed dangerously close making me spin in a full circle. Then three more dragons hustled by, the third trying to jump over me, but ended up clipping my shoulder pad, knocking me onto my bum. I looked to where they had ran, but they were already out of sight.

I guess Tuff wasn't joking when he said Toothless had lady issues.

Astrid appeared from behind me – probably coming out of the Hall – and sat next to me.

"You lasted longer than I did down there," She said, nodding towards the town. I shook my head.

"I didn't seem to do much," I said.

"Don't flatter yourself, you didn't do _anything_."

I looked at her with surprise. That was _exactly _what I needed to hear – and if you didn't catch that, it was sarcasm.

"Wow, thanks Astrid! You sure know how to cheer someone up," I said with my signature sarcastic slur. Astrid shrugged.

"Just stating the obvious."

Before I could respond, a panting Snotlout stumbled up the steps. Tripping halfway up to us, he resulted to crawling the rest of the way. He looked like he had seen someone murder a box full of baby dragons.

"I-I-I was l-lost in that-that, ah, um, _hell-stir,_ all day!" He was shaken, I hadn't ever seen him like this. And then he stood up.

"Oh, Snotlout!" I shouted and turned away. Astrid yelled at him, too, shielding her own eyes. The viking was, for some reason, not wearing any pants.

"What?" he asked. I motioned to his uncovered legs. He looked down and paled. He must not have known he was bare down there. I silently thanked Odin for under garments in that moment.

He looked back at the mess of dragons and vikings. Turning back to us with a new found look of determination, he said, "They took my pants! No one steals a Jorgenson's pants!" And with a battle cry, Snotlout stormed back down the steps, disappearing back into the _hell-stir_.

Astrid and I just looked at each other.

It was late that evening when everyone gathered in the Mead Hall. Thankfully, a lot of the dragons went to sleep in the nearby woods. But some lounged around town and a few in the Hall; the smaller dragons hid under tables, a few were slumped in the corners and a couple were on the rafters above us.

Everyone knew why they were here. We had to find someway to live alongside all the new dragons and keep them from running rampant around the village.

I was on the spot, so, hurray? Everyone looked like they expected me to say something great. To tell them I had thought up a great solution to our little scaly dilemma. And if I were apart of that crowd I'd expect the same thing.

But, as you probably guessed, I had no clue what to do.

I was in the center of the Hall standing on a raised platform. A table was behind me at which sat my mother and friends. I could feel them staring at me.

I clapped my hands together. "Okay!" I shouted nice and loud. It seemed to give me a sort of confidence boost. "Two days in of being chief and it seems I've run into my first problem." I laughed, but the room was quite. I cleared my throat.

"Now I know today wasn't one of Berk's finest moments. I was a part of it and I understand your frustration. Now I would like to point out that years ago, when dragons were our new friends, that we faced a similar problem. I would also like to point out that that problem led to the opening of the Dragon Academy. And likewise, we will find a solution to the situation at hand."

I looked over the crowd of solemn faces when a random viking raised his hand and shouted, "It sounds like you don't have a plan yet!"

_Yes, thank you, miss, for pointing out that one, __**crucial**__ bit of information_.

The room erupted into shouts. I tried to regain order, but my voice wasn't as loud and noticeable as my father's, so the vikings just kept yelling and shouting. It was giving me a headache.

From under the table behind me, a ferocious screech sounded. Toothless poked his head out to glare at the vikings. From atop one of the rafters a dragon head popped up. It seemed to smile at Toothless – the best a dragon could, anyway. The dragon jumped off from the rafters. Toothless gave a frightened whine and ran out of the Hall, the table stuck on his back and the female dragon chasing after him.

_Poor Toothless_. I looked at the vikings who were sitting at the table. They shrugged. Except for Ruff and Tuff, they were trying to hold in their laughter.

I had lost my spot with the speech I had been giving. How do you recover from that? I kinda started over and clapped my hands again. "All righty then! Where were we? Uhh-"

"The village is a wreck!" a viking shouted.

"Oi! Buildings are scorched and some are damaged!" another viking yelled.

"The town is a wreck!"

_Got that._

"These new dragons aren't tamed!"

_No kidding?_

"There is dragon shit everywhere!"

_Ew._

_Okay Hiccup, think! Come on, this is one of the few things your good at. We have to many dragons on the island. K, got that. How do we solve it? Well, we'll need to get the dragons off the island, but where would they go? It's not like there is an island for dragons. Wait, yes there is. Dragon Island! Yeah, okay, I think I got it._

"SHUT UP!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. It felt good to scream, got rid of some pent up frustration. I think I actually shocked the crowd a bit with my volume, but it got their attention.

"I think I have a solution to our problem!" I said.

"That was fast," I heard Fishlegs say.

"Thinking is one of the few things he's good at," I heard Snotlout say.

Ignoring the vikings behind me, I pointed out to a random viking in front of me.

"You. What's the problem we have right now?" I asked him.

"We have to many dragons on the island. I-"

"Exactly!" I cut him off. "Now, like I said before; Years ago, when dragons were first living on the island, they were messing with the village and our daily routine. And so, we opened the Dragon Academy to train all the untrained dragons."

I pointed to another random viking. "Did that solve our problem?" I asked him. His answer was, of course, "yes."

"So" – I continued with my speech – "I offer a similar solution. We head on over to Dragon Island with all of the new dragons and we let them have that island. And so we can start training them and learn about them, I propose we build a dragon school along with any other buildings we find become necessary. The dragons stay there, we can reach the island easily with our own dragons and we can even study them."

I let that sink in with everyone for a moment. A thick silence followed and I could tell the gears were turning in their heads. After a long moment, a random viking called out.

"I think it could work!" she said. And then another viking called out and gave his approval and soon several more joined and then the whole Hall gave their applause. I smiled and nodded.

"Then that's what we'll do!" I shouted, and the Hall cheered. I'm not gonna lie, but it felt really good to hear and see them all applauding.

I slumped into a chair completely exhausted. The day had completely worn me out and with the new plans for Dragon Island, I knew the next few days – or weeks, however long it took – were going to be just as exhausting.

Gobber, my mother and Astrid were with me, looking equally exhausted. Gobber was cooking something in a pot, Astrid sat studying her ax and mom sat drinking a cup of tea.

"That was a pretty brilliant idea you had there, Hiccup," my mother said.

"Aye, she's right. That old noggin never ceases to amaze me," Gobber said, looking up from his pot to smile at me.

"See, Hiccup, I told you you'd make a great chief," this time it was Astrid who spoke.

I smiled at the three of them. "Thanks."

But then I thought of something. What would make the dragons stay on Dragon Island? What made them stay on Berk in the first place? I groaned. Toothless.

"What's the matter, Hiccup," Astrid asked. I looked at her.

"Toothless. That's the matter," I said. She didn't seem to get it.

"Toothless. Toothless. Toothless. That's what's wrong!" – I became worked-up fast – "The dragons stay on Berk because the alpha dragon is on Berk. As long as they know where Toothless is, that's where the rest of the dragons are going to be."

Everyone was looking at me now. It seemed they understood.

"Aye. And as long as Toothless lives on Berk, then so will all of the other dragons," Gobber said. I looked at my mother or conformation. She nodded.

I leaned back in my chair. Toothless was currently hiding in my room from all of the female dragons outside. Him not coming downstairs worriedly means he hadn't heard our conversation yet.

"Toothless is the alpha and we know almost everything there is to know about our dragons. I'm sure, with Toothless's help, we could train the new dragons to leave Toothless alone so he could stay here on Berk," Astrid said. I looked over to my mother. She was thinking.

"Back at the sanctuary we had plenty of room, so the bewilderbeast never saw it fit to send the dragons somewhere else. But I suppose that he could have if he wanted to and I see no reason why Toothless couldn't do the same," she said.

"Yeah, okay," I said to myself, calming down. I stood up and hollered up the stairs, "Toothless! Come here, bud, you don't have to hide."

A moment later a Nightfury head popped around the corner of my bedroom door frame. His eyes darted around the room to make sure it was safe before he came down.

"Toothless, you and I both need to get a handle on our new positions," I said as I bent down and scratched his head. "Now I have a plan to help the both of us, but you're gonna have to face the dragons-" – he warbled worriedly. I laughed. – "Yes, Toothless, even the girl dragons." He rolled his eyes. I stood up.

"Oh, come on," I said. "You're the big bad alpha dragon. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself and you're afraid a few measly dragons?" That got his attention. He shrieked his disapproval of my statement.

"Hey, I'm just stating the obvious. You're the one hiding in my room," I said. Toothless growled at me and made a few more assortment of noises.

"Oh please, you don't even-" Toothless cut me off with more warbles and growls.

"Are they having an argument?" I heard Gobber say to Astrid. She must have shrugged or something cause I didn't hear a response.

I finally got through to Toothless about my plan and, first thing tomorrow, we'll be putting it into action.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, well chapter one is done! I know it's short, but I dragged it on for as long as I could. I didn't give myself that much to write about for the first chapter, but I plan on making future chapters closer to 4,000 words, so a 1,000 words more than this chapter (roughly, not counting this author note). And so I hope you enjoyed it! Since nothing big really happened I tried to add some humor. Tell me how I did in the comments! Each one makes me want to spit out a new chapter!<strong>_

_**I proof read this myself and I think it's fine, but if you see a mistake don't be afraid to point it out. I'll be writing my own story for school (my own plot, universe and characters) and I'm hoping this fic will help me get better at writing. So point out any major grammar and spelling mistakes you see, if you want to, of course. **_

_**~TTWD~**_


End file.
